


exes & o's

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: “How quickly can you cum?”
Relationships: Thor/Reader, referenced Thor/Jane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119
Collections: Explicit Stories





	exes & o's

**Author's Note:**

> Saeta = Sweetheart/Sweetie

“Oh, god, we shouldn’t be doing this.” 

If you rated the current predicament you find yourself in on a scale of 1 to Sinfully Wrong, it’d be a solid 20 because of how far off the grid of okay it is. Lusting after your friend’s stupidly attractive dummy thicc ex is one of the biggest cliches better left in Hollywood. 

Yet here you are.

Real life is funny like that sometimes.

All the movies make it seem fun and sexy. Filled with passion and a flair for the dramatic. Another socially acceptable taboo.

The truth fucking sucks.

Your relationship with Jane suffers for it, you can’t honestly remember the last time you had a good chat on the phone let alone hung out in person. 

Lust sits sour on your tongue, poison pumping through your veins, rotting the roots of a relationship years in the making. You’ve done your best to ignore him, to keep your wandering eyes firmly in your head but you know lesser women tried and failed.

Honestly, it was only a matter of time before you misstepped, before you got curious, before you started looking. And _liking_. A little too much it seems. He’s a walking Adonis, broad-shouldered with devastating eyes and unexpectedly charming. 

You want to climb him like a tree and go wild but still stick around for breakfast. It’s a silly schoolyard crush but it doesn’t matter because you think you’re slick and as long as you keep all the gooey looks and wistful sighs real lowkey, it’ll be fine.

The fact that Thor’s got you trapped against the wall, all hunger and bulging muscles, barely out of sight of the party raging on around the corner, the sweet smell of Asgardian wine on his breath, is all the proof to know that you weren’t the only one noticing…things. 

“I’ve seen you looking at me,” Thor husks. “Smelled how wet you get.”

A large palm circles your hips, its heat searing ownership into your skin. His thigh, thick and firm, wedges between yours, the long line of his body flush against your front. Every inhale drags your nipples across the planes of his chest while his cock pulses hot and heavy. 

You curse, head falling back. “Don’t say things like that. I _can’t_ \- damnit.” 

If Thor’s noticed…

_I’m so screwed._

Teeth nip at your earlobe, stubble scraping deliciously along the tender skin of your cheek.

“Tell me something, Y/N.”

Your stomach swoops, pinned in place by the timber of his voice. The undercurrent of some unidentifiable emotion threaded through the words sends you headlong into a tailspin.

“Thor…”

All you know is there’s an undeniable heat and intensity to his gaze that’s going to ruin you for all other’s if you’re not careful; a ship lost hopelessly in the ocean of his eyes.

“How quickly can you cum?”

The words escape Thor in a rumbled growl against the shell of your ear, his hands greedy. It feels an awful lot like you got sucker-punched in that moment. Breathless, the embers of heat kindling into flames that pump liquid desire through your veins with every harried beat of your heart. 

His thigh is so hard and warm and right where you want it…

“I…We shouldn’t,” you reply. “We really, really, _really_ shouldn’t.”

But god do you want to. 

“Mm, but we should.” Thor kisses a path along your throat, nuzzling behind your ear. “You can’t hide how bad you want this. Not from me. Remember, I’ve seen you looking.”

All the moisture leaves your mouth, every swallow dry and clicking. Shivers race down your spine and every point of contact between your bodies is alive with synergy.

Static. Electric. 

Bottled lightning dancing on the tip of your tongue.

This man has invaded every aspect of your life in such a short amount of time. You barely spared him a thought once upon a time and now you have to actively work on **not** thinking about him. 

You’re not sure you recognize the person you’re willing to become, what you’re willing to do to get under him. You’re feet away from all the people you respect, pressed against the wall about to let Thor make you cum so hard you see stars.

If that alone wasn’t bad enough, Jane is your friend. Jane has lingering feelings. You can see it in her eyes even if she never gives it a voice. Thor is her ex - recent development.

Everyone knows exes are off-limits. 

And you give fuck all. 

“What if they hear…”

Weak.

Not an outright admission but the closest you get without saying the actual words. Unsure if its a plea to stop or a plea to push you to your limits and beyond.

The rush of self-loathing you’re expecting doesn’t come. It makes it harder to pretend like you’re not desperate to feel that fat cock break you open. 

He chuckles, grinding up into your aching clit.

Pleasure builds, boils over. Washes through you like a tidal wave, the ebb and flow matching the pace between your thighs. You clench hard, aching and empty.

A loud sob is caught and muffled behind your hand just in time. 

“Let them hear.” Lips glide, open and wet, over the corner of your mouth. A tease of a kiss barely felt. “Let them all know that your pretty pussy belongs to me.” 

Another rock of his hips, another bitten off moan.

The honeyed filth dripping from his lips inflames you. Slick gushes, makes a sticky mess of your panties, a damp patch blooming on the dark fabric covering Thor’s leg. 

He pants, mussed hair falling to his rippling shoulders with the force of his movements. “Better be quiet if you’re so worried, Saeta,” he says, half-lidded gaze predatory and tracking every shift in your facial expression. “Otherwise someone might come looking.”

You whimper in reply.

Thor flicks his tongue across delicate skin, tasting the salt of your sweat, and inhales the scent of your arousal. His chest vibrates with his low groan of delight. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I met you,” Thor confesses. “Jane found out. It’s one of the reasons why…”

You blink, the suddenness of such a heavy topic slicing through the thick fog clouding your brain.

_Wait, what?_

“Huh?”

Long fingers walk the length of your torso, toying with the dip of your belly button, caressing the swell of your breast. Tender kisses pepper the corner of your jaw, at odds with the brisk rut of his thigh. 

“Mm, don’t worry.” His thumb circles your stiff nipple. “We’ll talk later. Right now…”

Thor slides to his knees and tugs a limp leg over his broad shoulder in one fluid motion. Your shorts are taken care of quickly, the thin lace of your panties exposed more and more with every tug until the fabric drops away.

Cool air brushes over your soaked folds. You wriggle, face growing hot. Thor’s not so oblivious that he doesn’t notice how wet you are. Especially considering your cunt is right in front of his face.

“Thor?”

Rough palms reach around to palm your ass, fingers digging into the fleshy globes and kneading. Your skin prickles with awareness, his breath puffing over your throbbing cunt. When his lips flutter over your inner thigh, starting at your kneecap and ending at the crux of your pelvis, you crumble.

It’s impossible to bite back the utterly wrecked noise that claws its way out of your throat, echoing low and wounded through the hallway. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” 

The vague sound of heavy footsteps cuts through the pounding in your ears but before you can warn Thor, a firm tongue brushes past your swollen clit and dips into your entrance, tracing the rim and lapping up your slick. All-consuming, eye-rolling, toe-curling, breathless gasps; your hands fly out to bury themselves in his mane of hair. 

“That’s it, Saeta,” Thor says, humming between your thighs, his breath sighing over your core. “Let them hear you.”


End file.
